Talk:Bella Swan/@comment-174.75.108.39-20140802202516/@comment-59.7.104.221-20141214104512
^ That is taking one for the team, not being mature. If she really was mature, she would've chosen to try and appreciate Forks and be happy for her mother's sake and get along with Charlie. But no, she complains the town is too green, too gloomy. Oh and Charlie has my baby pictures and stuff. Let's ask him to remodel his house as if he's moved on from his wife and daughter leaving him just so Bella can be comfortable. As for Renee, who is basically a child with the mind of a simpleton in an adult's body, everyone who is serious and understanding would be mature and middle-aged or whatever to her. The mature thing to do, for example, was try to remember her new classmates' names, try to fit in, let Jacob go and be happy instead of leading him on and clinging to him, asserting her opinions to Edward, try and be useful to Edward and the Cullens, value herself as she is instead of yearning to be something else, and consider how her father would feel in her escapades and her distancing herself and leaving him worried. Also, choose to live at least some of her natural life, experience things. And she wanted to be a vampire so badly she didn't think about these things: 1. Edward, if Bella had been "normal", would have been forced to watch her murder countless of innocent people and feel the urge to drain them himself. 2. If Charlie or Renee visited while she was a newborn and therefore stronger than anyone else in the Cullens' household, no one would be able to really stop her from killing her own father 3. Jasper would feel her bloodlust and be affected by it. 4. She's endagering the Quileutes by breaking the treaty 5. She's endangering the Cullens by breaking the treaty 6. Many Quileutes were turning because of vampires in town, like barely adolescent kids 7. Her mother and father would be devastated by her "death". After all, no parent should bury their own child. And these are some of her faults. 8. She's so in love with Edward she doesn't care about anything or anyone else until they're either dead or in mortal peril. 9. She wouldn't have tried to mock Jane. I mean, I would do it because I admit I'm immature and weird but Bella is "mature beyond her age", so she should know angering one of the most powerful assets in the Volturi was a bad idea 10. She put the Cullens and Jacob through a lot because she didn't want to abort a mistake 11. She's an irresponsible mother, leaving Rosalie and Jacob to babysit her newborn daughter all the time and spend her time shagging her husband. 12. She leads Jacob on, preventing him from moving on because she needs his body heat to keep herself warm during her pregnancy 13. She names her baby Renesmee, and would've called her Edward Jacob if Nessie hadn't been born a girl. Then gets mad she's nicknamed Nessie, when it's pretty much the best nickname they could ever come up with (Renny? Ren? Reme?) 14. She abuses Jacob because he imprinted on his daughter and nicknamed her Nessie.